Amanta
. Amanta Amanta is a 10 year old witch without a last name. She doesn't know much about her parents, but cares little for them, or other people. She's very confident in her magical abilities, but in reality, she's still learning. Appearance and Clothing Amanta has long brown hair that spikes as it goes down to her legs. She has bright brown eyes, that usually has an angry or evil expression. She wears a purple dress with a skull picture in the middle, outlined in black, with a spike in the outline on the bottom. This outline spike is used at the end of her sleeves, and the end of her dress as well. She has Dark Purple high heel boots, and long grey gloves. She has a big purple magic hat, that droops from the size of itself. Starlight Amanta wields a black and pink star shaped wand, which she calls "Starlight", that she uses as a mixing spoon, and to wave around when performing an spell. Despite the look, she doesn't need Starlight to preform a spell, but simply uses it as a tool to amplify her magic. Amantaldron Amanta's personal Potion cauldron is a little black bowl that she has affectionately, and egotistically, called the "Amantaldron". The name is itched into the bowl. Magical Abilities Spell-casting Amanta's mediocre spell-casting may not be the most reliable thing at times, but she is fully capable of performing simple spells, such as flight, and growth. More complicated spells, however, have a far less likely chance of succeeding with no side-effects, if it succeeds at all. Potion Making While Amanta's potion making is mediocre, she actually is quite skilled in potion making for her age, managing to make better potions than some of the best potion makers around the world. This mainly stems from her knack to keep things organized and keep records on everything, allowing her to easily fix any problems she comes across. Her potion making has no specific limit, as long as she has the recipe and ingredients for any specific potion, she can easily make it with little to no effort, though she does comment she hates the smell of most "good" potions, such as healing potions. Personality Amanta is very full of herself, often believing herself to be the best in spell-casting, blaming the spells she attempts for her failures, claiming they simply "Don't work", refusing to accept that she needs improvement. She has no interest in friends, preferring servants instead, as she sees herself above other people. She's very bossy and rude, even on her kindest days, taking control of a situation in a quick swoop, as seen with the haunted mansion she lives, inhabited by ghosts who do as she commands. When she first meets the main cast, she shows little to no interest in their needs, preferring to work on her spell-casting and potion making. She hopes to eventually take control of the world, often breaking into extreme fantasies at random moments. Later in the series, she ultimately admits to liking the main characters as friends, but tells them not to expect any different treatment. Trivia * The character of Amanta was originally inspired by Ashley from the Warioware Series of games.